


Mañana de sábado

by HeroTeaGirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is a Sweetheart, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is crushing harden than 12 years old girl, M/M, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroTeaGirl/pseuds/HeroTeaGirl
Summary: Pongamos a Erik y Charles un sábado por la mañana, añadiendo una situación extraña pero no totalmente peculiar.Erik quiere morirse porqué odia hacerse exámenes médicos,Charles trata de ser buen compañero/esposo.Erik definitivamente odia el plástico tanto como odia la discriminación hacia los mutantes.Pequeño one shot de estos dos hombres hermosos.





	Mañana de sábado

_Mediados de febrero del 2017, invierno. Sábado por la mañana, ocho cinco am. Nueva York, Upper west side*. (Lado noroeste de Nueva York)_

Si había algo que eliminaría sería el frío, claro luego se arrepentiría de aquella decisión ya que no podría acurrucarse —por muy infantil que suene aquello—en los brazos de Charles. Las mañanas de febrero tendían a ser crueles, con el frío rompiendo en los cuerpos, donde la piel expuesta; sobre todo narices llegaban a quedar rojas hasta descascaradas. Pero aun así el sol salía para brillar y entorpecer el sueño de las personas comenzando a mover la ciudad al mismo ritmo que el de la semana.

Incluso siendo sábado.

No puedes esperar tranquilidad en la ciudad de Nueva York, al fin y al cabo.

Erik siendo condenado por una cita de exámenes se une a ese grupo de gente que tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a hacer trámites. No como su compañero a su lado que sigue en el tercer ciclo de sueño. O al menos eso piensa él.

Charles había prometido acompañarlo.

Charles sigue durmiendo.

Él quiere dormirse a su lado, con todo el calor que las sábanas, mantas y cubrecamas proveen a su cuerpo y al de Charles. Pero nuevamente, él tiene una cita de exámenes médicos. Sin pelos en la lengua —cuando no—declara que odia los hospitales y médicos. Sobre todo, esos últimos que se llenan los bolsillos de dinero con sólo dar un par de diagnósticos, par de píldoras y jarabes con sabores a jabón.

—Cariño, como si tú no te llenaras los bolsillos de dinero con cada caso. —habla la voz soñolienta de su compañero todavía con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Estoy hablando de los médicos Charles—refunfuña defendiendo su trabajo—, lo mío es distinto. —toma el cobertor y sábanas para destapar al telépata que ya se ha hecho bola tal erizo.

—¡Erik no seas idiota! ¡Hace frío! —exclama Charles mientras se da vuelta para encararlo vestido con su pijama de verano. Lo cual es extraño, ambos lo están siendo invierno, pero la cama es tan caliente y pesada que esos estrafalarios pijamas de polar o género quedan abrumadores a la hora de dormir.

Además, el profesor de genética cree fervientemente en la creencia que dormir con menos ropa es más cómodo y se evita el frío.

Charles Xavier es un pervertido.

Aun así, ambos duermen con pantalones cortos y poleras manga corta o musculosas, en el caso de Erik, ya que el más bajo dice que no tiene brazos que mostrar como su orgulloso compañero.

El alemán se ríe para darle un beso en la frente al gruñón de Charles, al contrario de la creencia de sus conocidos cercanos —que se hacen llamar amigos—, exceptuando a Raven ya que avala aquel conocimiento, Erik suele despertar de buen humor, claro que la condición suele estar en: suele. Mientras el esforzado y prodigio profesor de universidad es un hámster gruñón; como suele decirle Erik en forma de insulto por sus mejillas rellenas, siendo inmediatamente despachado al sillón del living sin saber cómo, y escuchando gruñidos próximos del castaño sobre estar gordo y que su metabolismo no es como el de su "novio" con  _six pack_  de chocolate amargo.

Pero eso es otra historia.

Siendo ya las ocho con nueve minutos, algo bastante tarde-si es que quería llegar a la hora-. Erik se levantó dejando a Charles con la mirada pegada a él.

—No olvides llenar ese pequeño frasco...—rió entre palabras el genetista mientras Erik abría los ojos por haber olvidado eso. Charles se revolcó en la cama buscando calor entre sábanas.

Y nuevamente, vale recalcar, Erik odiaba hacerse exámenes.

Odiaba a los médicos.

Odiaba las muestras de orina o de cualquier índole.

—No sabía que salir contigo incluía ser un bastardo—murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, aunque sabía que si no modulaba bien Charles lo escucharía fuerte y claro en su mente.

—Fui concebido en pleno matrimonio, que se sepa. —respondió su pareja que le estaba dando la espalda; en tanto Erik tomaba dicho frasco de boca ancha con tapa roja para llevarlo al baño junto a él. No falta decir que este último rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su compañero.

Y ahora, solo en el baño, con apenas rayos de luz que alcanzan a pasar por la pequeña ventana del baño iluminando aquella habitación fría y cruda, Erik se ve enfrentado a poner sus desechos líquidos en aquel frasco de plástico.

Erik Lehnsherr definitivamente odia el plástico, tanto como las discriminaciones hacia los mutantes.

Erik Lehnsherr definitivamente se siente pasado a llevar por un simple frasco de plástico de tapa roja. Es como una falta de respeto hacia su persona, piensa que sería mucho especular que la señora del laboratorio le pasó ese frasco para burlarse de él.

" _Eso sería bastante paranoico Erik_."

" _Fuera Charles, estoy ocupado."_

Que tan ridículo puede ser el estar hablando con tu esposo telepáticamente estando a menos de dos metros de distancia.

_"Estás respondiéndome, sé que todavía no has hecho lo que tienes que hacer."_

Sin mencionar que uno está en el baño con los pantalones abajo y en ropa interior frente al escusado, mientras el otro, el autor de esta curiosa charla, está acostado.

_"Lo haré cuando abandones mi mente."_

_"Eres cruel, ¿quieres que te ayude? Puedo ser buen enfermero, mis manos son firmes."_

_"Fuera pervertido."_

_"¿Con qué cara me dices eso?"_

_"Con la única que tengo, ¿debería conseguirme un casco?"_

_"Ya entendí, te dejo a ti y a tu trámite tranquilo."_

No está demás rodarle los ojos nuevamente a Charles, generalmente siempre se los merece.

Elmetalocinético suspiró al verse nuevamente solo en la fría habitación del baño, con su mano libre frotó sus sienes en busca de relajación. De nuevo, volvió a su tarea, llenar el frasco. Nada tan difícil, nada tan complejo, sólo tenía que llenarlo; le costará admitir que nunca ha hecho eso, aun así, no siente asco por tocar y sentir sus líquidos, pero sigue siendo raro.

Pues, le resultó. ¡Pero cuidado que no se rebase! Tampoco es necesario entregar tanto, sólo hasta la mitad. Sigue pensando que esto es toda una confabulación para obtener sus genes mutantes.

Simple, rápido.

Sacudió ligeramente su integridad con su mano libre, subió su pantalón de buzo desde la pretina para luego en el lavamanos limpiar: obvio sus manos y el frasco ya cerrado por si acaso se hubiera salido algo.

Salió del baño sin hacer el mínimo ruido, o más bien, sin demostrar nada de su acto anterior, por el contrario, buscó al Charles en la habitación; miró la cama en busca del bulto, a.k.a: Charles. Mas, no lo pilló. Supuso que ya estaría vestido y con el desayuno listo, al menos para él mismo, ya que Erik no podía tomar desayuno.

No es por decir, pero estaba muerto de hambre, y el olor a tostadas no hacía que todo este proceso fuera mejorando. Eliminó toda imagen de desayuno o comida, el ayuno era algo que no soportaba, tampoco es que Erik viviera comiendo en todo momento, pero él era de los que en cada comida del día trataba de irse saciado.

No como Charles que podría definirse como una rata experta en el robo hormiga del refrigerador.

Si, no puede evitar entornar los ojos por aquello. Con billetera en el bolsillo trasero del buzo, un chiporro color gris y zapatillas puestas junto con todo lo necesario, llámese: papeles y frasco más celular.

Partió a la cocina, no era tan grande, bueno si, lo era. Viviendo en Nueva York, en el lado oeste de la ciudad, en un piso entero para Charles y él, rayos que eran bien cómodos para vivir. Al final todo lo que tienen fue por trabajo y el aprender a ahorrar.

Y bueno, Charles el multimillonario.

Bueno, él puede ser la excepción a la regla.

—¿Puedes darle comida a Mendel? —le habló Charles mientras lavaba la loza de su propio desayuno. Ni se molestó en mirarlo, el agua corría con el sonido de platos y vasos junto con sus correspondientes servicios. No hubo mucha importancia, más que terminar de hacer todo rápidamente y salir del departamento.

Y si, tenían un maldito y pomposo corgi de patas rechonchas, no comprado, pero no le pregunten cómo lo consiguió para el cumpleaños número treinta y tres de Charles, su madre siempre que ve al pobre cachorro—que en realidad ya tiene dos años—dice rezar por el pobre animalito por el nombre que le dio su yerno. Suele insinuar que espera que su hijo le ponga los nombres a los niños de ambos.

A Erik siente un golpe en la boca del estómago cada vez que su progenitora dice aquello.

Pero si le preguntan, Mendel es una hembra de dos años, Charles quería que su primera mascota tuviera el nombre de alguien reconocido de la genética. Cabe decir, obligatoriamente al padre de la herencia genética en este caso.

Ni Erik como buen abogado que sabe que es, y obvio que lo es. No pudo salvar a la pobre cachorra de poseer un nombre masculino, el telépata dice creer que el nombre es propicio para esta época, además de afirmar que a Mendel le agrada su nombre. Salió de la cocina en busca del animal, el cual se encontraba hecho una bola en uno de los lados del sillón largo que tenían en medio de la sala de estar, donde destacaba esa bola de pelos un collar color magenta. Porqué si, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr sabía de colores, nada de fucsia, rojo; ese collar que él mismo le había comprado a la cachorra era de color magenta.

Tomó en brazos al pequeño ser que sólo levantó las grandes orejas para exclamar que estaba despierta, bostezando en el proceso y terminando de esconder su hocico nuevamente en los brazos de su dueño. El cual poco importó aquello, sino que caminó de vuelta a la cocina esperando que su esposo estuviera listo, no quería empezar a gritar, definitivamente era el último recurso y pelear a gritos con un telépata no era una pelea ganada.

Porqué él no llevaba los "pantalones" en ese matrimonio de dos años.

El metalocinético sintió un empujón mental que le decía que se apurara. Que faltaba él y las llaves del auto. Soltó al perro y dejó que este mismo corriera detrás de Charles que ya estaba en la puerta con una chaqueta de pluma negra, pantalones de tela caqui con unas vans color negro con la correa de Mendel en mano. No esperaba mucho sentido de la moda, y menos del telépata que vestía con veinte años más encima, además ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana de un sábado; no podía pedir mucho si él igual iba con un chiporro gris, una musculosa negra debajo del chiporro, un buzo negro Adidas y zapatillas deportivas.

Hoy se acepta de todo piensa Erik.

Del decimotercer piso se encuentran ya en el auto, Charles al volante, él de copiloto y Mendel en el asiento trasero del mercedes. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y el tráfico de un sábado era menor al de la semana en sí, pero vamos, nuevamente siendo Nueva York no esperes mucho más que un par de autos menos.

Ellos van tarde.

Erik quería llegar a las nueve al lugar.

—A no, no me vengas a echar la culpa por no estar a la hora—saltó Charles sin que él dijera algo, aunque no hay mucho que pensar sabiendo que leyó sus pensamientos. Miró al de cabello castaño que iba mordiéndose el labio inferior en tanto conducía.

—Nadie te está echando la culpa, liebe*.

—Lo pensaste, gruñiste y tu rostro lo demuestra—le sonrió altaneramente, porque si, ambos eran un par de orgullosos cabeza dura, Charles giró el manubrio hacia la derecha metiéndose en la avenida oeste de Central Park en dirección sur para volver a la avenida paralela que era Columbus av.

El alemán se acomodó en el asiento mientras reía silenciosamente por la pequeña pataleta que estaba haciendo Charles—No puedo creer que estés molesto, Ya van a ser las nueve y media de la mañana—respondió como si fuera obvio que las personas debían levantarse temprano un sábado. El telépata bufó—. Yo quería quedarme acostado contigo...—murmuró amurrado, aceleró el auto en tanto Mendel, la corgi trataba de pasar entre ambos asientos del mercedes, claramente sus patitas cortas no favorecían aquella idea que Erik estiró sus manos sin mirar directamente al animal para tomarlo y dejarlo en su regazo—. No te escuché Charles, ¿qué dijiste?

_"Nada."_

_"¿De verdad hablarás conmigo telepáticamente? Charles eres un flojo. Dime."_

_"No, no es nada."_

_"Me gusta escuchar tú voz."_

_"La estas escuchando, idiota."_

_"Tecnicismos, Charles."_

Se detuvo en el rojo correspondiente mientras divisaba un estacionamiento que estuviera cercano al laboratorio para tomar muestras que estaba en la esquina, Charles miró a Erik, le rodó los ojos y sonrió mientras se acercó a su esposo, besó su mejilla en tanto su mano acariciaba a su pequeña mascota —Dije: que quería quedarme acurrucado contigo en nuestra cama, cariño—volvió sus ojos en el camino y avanzó algunos metros encontrando un espacio vacío al lado de la vereda. Maniobra tras maniobra logró acomodar el auto.

—Que gay, Charles—soltó Erik al final de toda la escena anterior, colocándole la correa al corgi y bajando del auto.

—Erik, tu eres gay...

—No, yo soy Charlesexual—dijo con seguridad caminando al lado del profesor llegaron a la esquina, claro ambos tomados de la mano. Erik le había pasado la correa de su mascota al de ojos azules.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —sonó un poco dudoso de haber preguntado. Los dos parados frente al pequeño edificio de no más de dos pisos de fachada gris y con un gran letrero que decía:  _Laboratorio Médico_  junto con una figura de metal que tenía forma de jeringa. Erik respondió con una negación de cabeza y entró.

_"Puedes darte una vuelta con Mendel por la manzana mientras termino esto."_ dijo mentalmente ya ubicado en uno de los muchos asientos asquerosamente incómodos y duros del mundo. ¿Y la comodidad de los pacientes? no está, no existe. Tomó el número que había sacado al entrar, veintiocho e iban en el veinte, lo tiró a un lado y sacó su teléfono mirando sus redes sociales. Nada interesante, su facebook lleno de pura estupidez humana, porqué si, era sólo humana según él, las historias de instagram de la poca gente que conocía, una reciente de Charles donde salían sus zapatos y la patas traseras de Mendel a un lado un hashtag "#mañanadepaseo". Erik se rió en silencio, guardando su celular y dedicándose a observar a la gente que estaba con él dentro del establecimiento.

Puras ancianas y niños pequeños llenaban el lugar, eran unos quince contándolo a él. Pero, aun así, podría decir que era el único que debía estar entre los treinta años, sin pensar en las secretarias. 

_"¿Sigues aburrido? ¿debería entrar?"_  preguntó Charles derrepente haciendo sobresaltar al metalocinético. " _¿Te asuste?, lo siento. Pero quieres que te acompañe, puedo sentir tu aburrimiento"_ expresó Charles desde su mente.

" _¿Estás preocupado?"_  Erik se acomodó en el asiento, echó una mirada a la tabla de números, la cual indicaba el veinticinco. Él volvió a concentrarse en Charles. 

" _Si, no…o sea, Erik no tomaste desayuno y con todos esos exámenes que te pidieron pues, si bueno me preocupo."_ sintió una pequeña ola de preocupación lo inundaba, claro que era de Charles, suspiró. " _No es como si nunca hubiera salido sin desayunar, te preocupas por poco.”_ Dejó que la presencia de Charles abandonara su mente y nuevamente volvió a su estado anterior.

Esperar que el maldito tablero avanzara dos números más para salir de esto.

Celular, vuelta, cambio de pierna, zapatear, mirar la televisión de la esquina donde se transmitía un matinal bastante estúpido; y de vuelta.

Erik estuvo así los siguientes ocho minutos hasta que el bendito tablero marcó el veintiocho.

—Adelante, y siéntese. —le llamó la secretaria frente a él, ya sentado en frente de la mesa llena de cosas de "secretarias" dejó que hiciera las preguntas pertinentes. Erik entregó los papeles donde se pedían los exámenes, la orden del médico y su cédula de identidad. Y así mismo, asintiendo a todo lo que le decían, el mutante pagó los respectivos exámenes, aunque debía agradecer al seguro, por muy ladrón que fuera hizo que no le salieran el doble.

Volvió a sentarse, en otro sillón el cual daba frente a una pequeña caseta con vidrios craquelados evitando ver por dentro, supuso que ahí es donde sacaban las muestras. Nuevamente su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo. Era su esposo, no cabía duda.

_¿¡¡SIGUES VIVO!!?_

¿Eran necesarias las mayúsculas? se pregunta Erik al leer el mensaje, está entre responder o no. Al final decide enviarle un emoji de la carita con los ojos mirando hacia arriba. Su esposo es un escandaloso.

—¿Sr. Lenhsherr? —levantó la mirada hacia el frente, encontrándose con un médico, ¿enfermero? lo que sea. Sin responder se acercó al de bata blanca que lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Siéntate en el sillón y sácate el poleron para que elijas que brazo es el que nos dará tú sangre —explicó el hombre, el cual estaba de espaldas a Erik, este mismo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo tutearan, y menos si era alguien desconocido. Aun así hizo lo que se le ordenó, al menos el sillón era cómodo, así que con el brazo derecho estirado en el brazo del sillón se quedó ahí.

—Okey Sr. Lenhsherr mi nombre es Wade, soy enfermero y hoy tomaré tus muestras de sangre. Según dice este papel me debes tu orina en frasco—dijo rápidamente en tanto preparaba la jeringa y los frascos correspondientes. Y bueno, Erik quería cambiar de enfermero, ¿se podía?, odia la gente parlanchina y sin respeto. Sin decir nada busca en el bolsillo de su poleron chiporro y se lo entrega con vergüenza que no debería sentir. Erik vio como el enfermero Wade recibía la muestra y la dejaba a un lado con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Y bien, sabemos, que estarás al menos diez minutos aquí. Así no nos aburriremos, Erik—rió y se puso unos guantes de látex mientras se sentaba en un banco frente al brazo de Erik.

—No te he dado el permiso para que me llames por mi nombre—tranquilo Erik, sólo quiere sacarte de tus casillas. Inhalo y miró fijamente al hombre frente suyo, normal. Era un poco moreno, de ojos azules, barba insípida, rubio con un corte estilo militar que llegaba a parecer un mohicano. Nuevamente Wade soltó una risa un poco más sonora.

—Lo siento Erik, ¿decías? —Wade insertó la jeringa en la mitad del brazo de Erik sin avisar. Logrando que el afectado cerrara su puño e hiciera fuerza en el momento—. Shh, shh, no apretes tanto, que luego te nos desmayas y la verdad darte un rcp* no me complicaría—respondió seguro y feliz de la reacción provocada en el paciente.

Como bien sabido, la mutación de Erik tiende a ser muy emocional, lo cual lleva que, en momento de emociones o sentimientos altos, sea cual sea, las cosas a su alrededor puede que se vean afectadas.

—Debería matarte, porqué demandarte no serviría de nada—escupe el alemán un poco más pálido de lo normal. El carrito al lado de Wade empieza a temblar, haciendo que los frascos salgan de sus lugares.

—Oh, cariño, si botas tus muestras me obligarás a sacarte más sangre—bueno, Erik no quería eso. No sabía si sentirse humillado o no, ¿dónde quedaba su respeto? —. No me hagas trabajar el doble, hoy quiero ver a mi churro, le llevaré chimichangas que venden por aquí cerca, deberías probarlas-.

—¿Te falta mucho? —no vean la vena marcada en la frente de Erik, que ya está indignado a cien. Debería ser ilegal entornar tanto los ojos en menos de diez minutos.

—Ya, viejo malhumorado, ya terminamos, que gruñón. Espero no tengas pareja, pobre de ese ser—Wade se saca los guantes tirándolos a un lado del escritorio que estaba detrás de él—. Okey, me caíste bien, espero no verte más por aquí, tus resultados estarán en una semana. Te van a llamar—dicho eso, el dichoso enfermero se puso a ordenar las cosas necesarias, etiquetar las muestras.

—Gracias por nada—Erik se levantó para colocarse su poleron chiporro y salir del cubículo. Ni se molestó en darle la mano al enfermero. Al abrir la puerta de la pequeña habitación sintió frío, mucho frío y no sentía los pies, sólo un hormigueo que se extendía más arriba.

Antes de entrar al sueño que su cuerpo le pedía escuchaba como Wade le hablaba algo que no llegó a entender.

—Oh mierda...—pronunció el enfermero al ver como su paciente caía de cara al piso del consultorio. No se alarmó, la verdad era muy normal aquello. Sólo que no se lo esperaba. Se acercó, palmeó sus mejillas y nada. Tomándolo de los brazos lo sentó nuevamente en el sillón y buscó dentro de los bolsillos del hombre a ver si pillaba su celular.

 

_A dos cuadras del consultorio._

Charles volvía a paso lento con Mendel a su lado, esperaba la llamada o mensaje de Erik para pasar a buscarlo e ir en busca de algo de brunch para él y sobre todo su marido. Además, no eran más allá de veinte para las diez y media de la mañana.

Esperando cruzar la calle, su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir sonido, avisando de una llamada entrante. Seguro era Erik pensaba el telépata que con una sonrisa respondió.

—Estoy a dos cuadras del lugar—contestó sin esperar a que el metalocinético dijera algo.

— _Qué bueno, porqué verás, Erik acaba de irse de pantallazo azul_...—la voz extraña hablaba y hablaba. Charles sólo pensaba en la pronta humillación que pasaría Erik, que rápidamente respondió que iba para allá. El joven, que fue muy amable y simpático le aconsejó que le trajera algo dulce, algún jugo y unas galletas o chocolate. Charles hizo caso.

 

_Minutos después en el consultorio._

—Descuida, en realidad no lo puedo dejar ir sin que se sienta mejor, así que deja que despierte solo. —escuchó Erik desde...donde quiera que estuviera. Todavía sentía frío, y mucho la verdad. Que se acurrucó en el sillón sin decir nada.

—Gracias, Wade. La verdad esperaba que a Erik le ocurriera algo así—contestó el castaño acariciando el cabello del pálido alemán que poco a poco volvía a la vida.

—No hay drama, los dejaré, usen ese box hasta que pueda irse estable. Yo iré a otro a tomar más de esas cosas—sin despedirse, se fue dejando sola la habitación con un Erik muerto en vida y un Charles entretenido.

El mismo telépata se agachó hasta estar a la altura del rostro de Erik, con cuidado tocó su mejilla y de apoco entró en la mente de su esposo para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Nada mal, sólo la somnolencia que exudaba la mente de Erik que al sentir un par de labios en su frente abrió sus ojos para encontrar el pecoso rostro de su esposo.

—No digas nada...—dijo con flojera el mayor.

—Y yo esperaba un: hola mi amor...—frunció graciosamente el ceño el de ojos azules mientras le entregaba los dulces y jugo que había comprado—. Come, estás más pálido que mi trasero, espera que le cuente a tu madre—rió el mismo.

—Me gusta tu trasero, es suave...y gordo—soltó una pequeña risa silenciosa y adormilada, Erik parecía un niño de seis años que trataba de levantarse con mucha flojera, se sentó bien en el sillón para engullir los alimentos que se le entregaron. No dijo nada, sólo quería terminar y salir de ahí.

Cuidado con el tic de la ceja Charles, suspiró y se calmó. Bueno, no tanto, detesta cuando la palabra con G y su trasero van juntas. Agarra la bolsa que dejó Erik, que ya se está levantando y tomando de la mano a su compañero para salir de ahí. No habla en todo el camino al auto, Erik siente que morirá si lo hace, pero al menos ya no siente náuseas, quiere preguntar por el perro. Pero esperará hasta estar sentado en el auto.

Sin demora ya están ambos en el auto, nuevamente como antes de salir al centro. Sólo que ahora Mendel le está olisqueando entero y lamiendo su cara. Erik no tiene fuerza para sacarla. Tiene hambre, Charles sin preguntarle manejó hacia un AutoMc y pidió por los dos.

Debería ser ilegal amar tanto a Charles.

— Puedes compensarlo en la noche, claro si es que consigues la energía suficiente para tenerme-soltó su marido mientras le pasaba la bolsa llena de comida, manejando a casa con unas papitas en la boca.

Oh si, él piensa darle una recompensa a su héroe.

—No recompensártelo no es una opción, mein schatz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenido, si has llegado hasta aquí, te doy mis más grandes gratitudes. Este es mi primer Cherik. Así que lo lamento si me ha salido un poco mucho Ooc, no pude evitarlo ya que soy muy nueva en este fandom y con esta pareja.  
> Espero poder seguir escribiendo de ellos, ya que me han encantado mucho.


End file.
